


No Distractions

by ArtsDisease



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Oops, Practice match, and gets a concussion, ebumi being chaotic, gion gets spear tackled, iwashi is anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsDisease/pseuds/ArtsDisease
Summary: Jin High are having a practice match against Tenjiku High. But Iwashimizu isn't himself and Gion notices. This distraction causes him to get spear tackled by a particularly large opponent...
Relationships: Gion Kenji/Iwashimizu Sumiaki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the kid who got a concussion playing a rugby match and couldn’t remember the past 12 hours when he woke up. Sam, if you’re out there, sorry mate.

Clouds tumbled over the practice grounds, warding off any signs of the sun. What started with one small drop, barely noticed by anyone soon turned into a downpour. Even studs were useless against the slick, wet mud. Fog lurked around the pitch, threatening to engulf the players in its path. Though in Gion’s eyes, these seemed like the perfect conditions. They were barely halfway through their practice match against Tenjiku but he was already covered head to toe in mud. Smiling brightly, as long as he got to play, who cares about the weather.

The match was going well. Jin high had already got a good few tries under their belt and were just winning overTenjiku. Sekizan was top form as usual. After having just performed an admirable tap tackle on a particularly fast and agile junior, managing to change the possession to their team. Ebumi was chaotic, spurred on by the instance weather, using his speed to evade tackles all while insolently taunting the opposing team. The entire team was engaged and running hot... except from one. And Gion was staring daggers into him. 

The 'him' in question was Iwashimizu. Who seemed more of a coward than usual. The rain seemed to emphasise the sad scene. Gion knew Iwashi was strong, so seeing him fail to fend off an obviously weaker opponent, knocking him to the ground was the last straw. Something wasn’t right.

Half time was called by the referee. Gion chose this as his chance to pull Iwashi aside. Pulling roughly on his shirt, bringing him close. He leant in close to talk directly into his ear. He could smell Iwashi’s conditioner, lavender. This distracted Gion for a brief second. But he soon snapped back, remembering what he was going to say.

‘Yo, tree trunk, if you keep playing half-assed like that ill overtake you in no time. Not that I’d really count standing around as playing, he joked and flashed a smile in the taller boys direction.

But Iwashi’s expression twisted into a resigned bitterness. Not the reaction Gion expected, he quickly let go of his shirt. He averted his gaze and reddened slightly.

‘I’m sorry man, uh- I was just worrying for you. Are you okay?’ he mumbled, but the words were drowned out by the torrents of rain. As the taller boy had already walked away, joining the rest of the team. This hurt Gion. He fought back tears and his heart beat faster. Guilt welled up in his chest. Like a sea of tiny pinpricks spreading around his torso. But he inhaled deeply, pushing it down. He didn’t understand Iwashi sometimes. One day he was smiling exclaiming how much he loved rugby and this next he’s a cowardly wreck.

Soon it was the second half. Gion was trying hard to focus on the game. Using the upcoming scrum to regain his willpower. He wrapped his arms around the soaking wet body’s of his teammates, gripping hard, feeling the stiff cotton tighten in his grip. A large drop of rain slid down his face, mingling with the sweat on his brow. Despite pushing with all his might his fatal mistake was missing the ball under his feet. Forgetting to break away from the scrum and pass it to a teammate. While Gion may not have noticed this detail, someone else did

‘Oi shrimp! Throw the damn ball!’ Ebumi hollered through gritted teeth followed by a quieter ‘tch... useless.’

Gion snapped back. Fuck. He wasn’t thinking about the game. He apologised and threw the ball out to the fly-half, picking up the pace. Focusing now on the ball. Although his eyes kept on absently trailing back to the number 5, specifically the boy wearing the no.5 shirt. His face was easier to see than usual as he had it tied back due to the rain. Gion knew he wasn’t the best at reading people but it was obvious that Iwashi looked horrible. His lips were pursed into a thin line and his eyes were busy looking anywhere but at him. this pissed Gion off. All he wanted to do more than anything is grab his face and shout at it until his throat was horse and tired.

Instead, he digs his studs into the soft mud and runs his hands coarsely through his hair. He has a game to win. He's going to win this game and show Iwashi just how much rugby means to him. How much that he and the rest of the team mean to him.

Gion's face was red from exhaustion. His muscles ached and his hands throbbed from handling the rough ball. The humidity caused him to sweat and pant. He caught a particularly powerful spin pass sent by Sekizan, and in his moment of celebration, a large player on the opposing team came running full speed. No problem. Just pass the ball back and try to avoid a maul. 

While he did manage to do the first. The second wasn’t so successful.

A split second before impact Gion noticed two things. Firstly, his opponent was way too high for what he thought was going to be just a normal dump tackle. Secondly, this was going to hurt.

And it did. The familiar sound of flesh hitting flesh rung into the air. Time seemed to slow down as he fell. Turning to look at Iwashi, the smaller boy could have sworn they made eye contact as he braced for impact. He landed on his head and neck, sending a horrible feeling through his body winding him. His stomach twisted and burned as he gasped and coughed. White spots appeared in his vision. the warm mud he was lying in grew cold but his mouth warm, the taste of blood, spit and rainwater quickly emerged from the back of his throat. He was sure voices were shouting his name but they were too loud, no, too quiet? He wasn’t sure. All he did was utter the word ‘shit’ as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Sorry if any of the rugby terminology isn't spot on. Its been a few years since I've played;;


	2. Awake at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gion finally wakes up! But something isn't right...

Iwashisumi was worried. Very worried. He sat impatiently next to Gion, who was sleeping in one of the local hospital's beds. It had been an hour since he had passed out on the pitch and he didn’t seem to be waking up. Iwashi desperately couldn’t hide his anxiety, the smell of disinfectant was making him feel light-headed and his hands which were clasped around Gions trembled. 

If you had passed by you may have thought Gion was dead, or at least gravely ill judging by Iwashi's reaction. But thankfully, he wasn’t.

Iwashi had never particularly been worried about getting hurt playing rugby, he didn’t care. But seeing others get injured freaked him out. To be honest, Ebumi showing the entire team a ‘Top Ten Worst Rugby Injuries!!’ video did not help. This game was the nail in the coffin. Sweat formed at his brow and ran cold down his face. The hospital room was quiet, it really was just the two of them, this made him even more nervous.

Suddenly Gion stirred slightly. Iwashi gripped his hand tighter, staring at him sleeping on the crisp sheets. The smaller boy then carefully pried one eye open then the other.

‘God, why does my head hurt so bad… why is it so bright’ Iwashi felt Gion's hand try to move from his grasp.

‘You’re awake!’ he quickly threw his arms around the boy. Drawing him closer, gripping hard on his shirt. He buried his face deep into the nook of his collar bone. Getting the dry mud from his kit onto his face, although he didn't care at all. Gion flinched, startled by the taller boy’s presence, then smiled awkwardly. Half happy half confused.

‘Tree trunk? What are you doing here man? Wait… where is here and why are you in your kit. Is this some sort of weird prank you guys are pulling or something?’

Iwashi instantly pulled back. Their eyes locked for a couple of seconds, staring in disbelief. Iwashi grit his teeth and looked away.

‘I am afraid to ask but how much of this morning do you remember exactly…’

‘What do you mean? I just woke up. The last thing I remember was browsing coach Komori’s blog before going to sleep.’

Iwashi’s jaw dropped. Sekizan is was going to believe this.

‘Okay okay so, uh, we may have been playing a match, you may have been tackled badly, and you may have a just a very small concussion that has made you forget the entire morning, and it may be all my fault.’ He felt the weight in his stomach grow heavier.

‘Concussion? Neat! I am totally going to brag about this later.’ He brings his hand up to his head and rubs it ‘ So that’s why my head hurts so bad. Feels like my brain's turned to mush.’ He stops ‘Why is it your fault? You’re not the one that tackled me right? He looks directly at Iwashi ‘Not that you could hurt me anyway.’ He hastily adds onto the end.

Iwashi still couldn’t meet his gaze. ‘No I didn’t tackle you, but I should have been looking out for you and I had been thinking that you were going to get injured and-‘

‘Iwashi’

‘Huh?’ He looked up to see Gion's face was stern, not often was he truly serious. But he found that he couldn't look away. He felt like he was the one who had been tackled now. 

'Iwashi, it wasn't your fault. You are too much of a coward to do anything to hurt me. But promise me one thing. You better point out how did this to me, and ill hit him back twice as hard! He'll practically beg me to stop!' 

A wide smile was plastered onto his face. He held Iwashis face with both his hands, beaming. Then drew him in close so they bumped heads. This small action meant the world to Iwashi. The warmth of Gion's hands on his face calmed him, the furrow in his brow disappeared. Gion knew exactly how to motivate him. They stayed like that for a little while, content with each other. 

Noises could be heard from down the hall. That's when they broke apart. Immediately missing the feeling of one another. Craving for more.

'You should rest again. Hopefully, they'll let you play properly again as soon as possible.' He said, smiling back.

After the team were done with their visit. Iwashi couldn't resist planting a swift kiss on Gion's cheek. Perhaps it was just spur of the moment, he reasoned with himself. But his lips tingled after and he swore he would take down the opponent foolish enough to hurt Gion. 

This guy had no idea what was coming for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! It's a little short and I'm not sure how well it reads but I enjoyed it a lot.


End file.
